


one time only

by loonabur



Series: tell me no lies [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Sleepy Bois Inc
Genre: Brothers, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Protective Techno, techno is mad, techno picks tommy up from the park, they fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonabur/pseuds/loonabur
Summary: techno picks up tommy from the park. techno gets mad.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: tell me no lies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012170
Comments: 5
Kudos: 507





	one time only

tommy needed a ride. he’d normally just ask dream or quackity for one but they’d already left, claiming that they had a big day tomorrow (and they did - dream had to visit colleges and quackity was hanging out with his family) so tommy was left alone, freezing at the park. he could ask wilbur for a ride, but he’d get a lecture. phil never had his phone during the night. that just left techno. techno would be mad, but maybe not as mad. tommy grabbed his phone and opened discord, his main app to communicate with his family. 

**[Tommy]** hey big man can u pick me up

 **[Techno]** tommy ???? where are u why are u not in ur room

 **[Tommy]** needed fresh air at the park

 **[Techno]** k be there in a sec

tommy was cold. he was wearing tubbo's hoodie but it wasn't much help against the cold. his phone buzzed. 

**[Quackity]** r u home yet dream is texting me he's worried

 **[Tommy]** not yet im getting a ride from techno but he's taking foreber 

**[Quackity]** stay safe big man, text me n dream when u get home ok ??

 **[Tommy]** ur all so protective holy shit yea ill text u

 **[Quackity]** text karl too he likes knowing that everyone is safe, lmk if techno gets mad btw ill talk to him

 **[Tommy]** what r u gonna say 'oh sorry ur brother is sneakin out to hang out with me and a bunch of older kids dont get mad'

 **[Quackity]** shut up loser im going 2 sleep but text me when u get home i have my alerts on

 **[Tommy]** k gn big q

 **[Quackity]** if ur not home in 30 minutes lmk and ill pick u up ok?

 **[Tommy]** ok ty :D

tommy was tired. really tired. he’d snuck out at around 12 am, and it was around 4 am now. he smelt like smoke. why did he smell like smoke? oh right, punz brought cigarettes. did he have any? no, he didn’t. right? he heard a noise.

“toms?” it was techno. thank god it was techno.

“hey tech. i’m cold.” tommy moved closer to his brother.

“tommy, why do you smell like cigarettes? are you high?” techno asked.

“nah. friend brought cigars. i didn’t smoke anything.” tommy answered lazily.

“tommy. were you hanging out with those - those fucking seniors?” techno demanded. tommy nodded.

“yeah. why do you care?” tommy rolled his eyes. he just wanted to go home. he was tired.

“tommy you’re - you’re calling me at 4 AM asking for a ride, you smell like smoke, you snuck out - of course i care!” techno said.

“well you’ve never cared before! it’s always been you and wilbur, not me and you, not me and wilbur, you and wilbur were always the close ones. and i - i fucking envied that. and now you both suddenly show interest, now that i’m hanging out with senior’s and juniors who actually give a shit? fuck off.” tommy ranted. he just wanted to go home.

“tommy - tommy i love you. you’re my brother, and i don’t have the best way of showing it but i - i care for you a lot, ok? always have.” techno was shocked. 

“love you too tech. can we go home now?” tommy said, tiredly. 

“sure. maybe - can i drive you to school tomorrow? we can get ice cream and shit.” techno requested.

“that’d be great. i’d really like that.” tommy smiled, and ran to the car. he hopped in and grabbed his phone.

––

 **[Tommy]** hey i’m home, gn quackity ^-^

 **[Quackity]** gn tommy, glad ur home :]

––

 **[Tommy]** hey big man i’m home :]

 **[Dream]** gn tommy ! text me in the morning :-)

––

 **[Tommy]** hey karl i’m home, quackity said to lyk so :D

 **[Karl]** thanks for letting me know tommy, sleep well !!

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated !!


End file.
